


Tickle Contest

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Bingo '17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Sterek Bingo 2017, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tickling, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles bets he can tickle Derek and get him to laugh in five minutes.





	Tickle Contest

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Sterek Bingo 2017! This one is for the theme Top/Bottom. This is my first M-rated fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! =3

Stiles had always known how lucky he was. It still shocked him sometimes that Derek Hale was in love with him. He’d had a crush on the gorgeous older werewolf since they first met, but he had never believed that Derek would want to be with him, too. Despite that, there had been sexual tension between the two of them bubbling beneath the surface. Once Stiles had graduated from high school, Derek had finally admitted to his own feelings for the younger boy as well, and the two had begun dating. 

Now Stiles was twenty-six, long since out of college and doing computer work. He and Derek had been together for eight years now, married for two, and he couldn’t be happier with his life.

Long term couples often feared that things would get boring between the two of them, and they’d look for ways to keep the spark alive. But Stiles knew that his and Derek’s spark was burning as bright as ever. They made sure to have at least one date night every week. They ate dinner together whenever they were able between their two jobs. They kept the lines of communication open between them, despite Derek’s apparent allergy to talking and Stiles’ tendency to avoid things. They made the effort with each other.

And of course they had a _very_ healthy and adventurous sex life. 

They were willing to try just about anything at least once, though they each had their own personal favorites. They frequently switched who was topping or bottoming. There was even some role play involved once in a while. It was far from boring for them in the bedroom. 

It was Stiles who’d decided to spice up their sex life even further. He’d suggested that they hold contests between the two of them a few times a month, and whoever won got to choose whatever sexual escapade followed.

“Sexual escapades?” Derek had repeated in a deadpan voice. “Seriously, Stiles?”

Stiles had pouted at first, but Derek had agreed that despite the awkward wording, it was a great idea. And so they had created their first contest. They quickly became one of the highlights of their lives and just as creative as everything else they did together.

Smiling to himself, Stiles finally decided what their next challenge would be. “I bet I can tickle you and make you laugh in five minutes!” he declared, pointing at Derek and grinning winningly. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, as if to say, “Oh, really?” The werewolf was notoriously difficult to tickle with only a few spots that got him to squirm and laugh. Even their own packmates had tried, and it was only with all of them trying to tickle him together that they’d managed to succeed. Stiles was only a human and he’d be doing it alone.

“I can totally do it!” Stiles protested, not caring one bit that the odds were stacked against him. He would have fun trying, and that’s all that mattered to him.

They quickly hashed out the rules. If Stiles could make Derek laugh from tickling in the time limit, he would win, and if he couldn’t do it, Derek would win. Stiles was certain he would be able to pull it off. He set the timer on his watch for five minutes. “Ready to laugh, Derek?” he challenged with a gleam in his eye.

Derek smirked. “You won’t win, Stiles,” he said confidently. Then he schooled his face into his usual scowl and stared down Stiles.

“Three, two, one, go!” Stiles activated the timer with a flick of his finger and rushed over to Derek, grabbing onto the werewolf’s waist and wiggling all his fingers.

Derek’s scowl remained in place, but Stiles was expecting that. He tried to sneak behind him, but Derek turned in place and kept his body facing Stiles. “I’m not going to make this easy for you, you know,” the werewolf reminded him.

Stiles grinned. “Good,” he said. “I want to earn my win!”

He kept circling around Derek, still trying to get behind him. But Derek kept turning, his eyes always focused on the younger man. Stiles yelped as he tripped over his own feet and fell forward onto the couch behind them.

“Are you okay?” Derek’s scowl vanished as he stopped and looked at the younger man with concern.

“I’m fine!” Stiles squeaked out, keeping his face buried in the cushions to hide his embarrassed blush. He kept his head turned away from Derek and glanced at his watch. Two minutes down, three to go. 

He jumped back on his feet and turned once again towards his husband, a serious expression on his face. Derek took a step back into a more defensive stance.

Stiles circled halfway around Derek again. Since he was still turning to keep facing Stiles, Derek’s back was now facing the couch. Perfect. Right where he wanted him.

With a mighty yell, he ran toward the couch, briefly glimpsing Derek’s shocked expression out of the corner of his eye as he jumped up onto the cushions. Before Derek could move, Stiles leaped onto his back, gripping the other man’s waist with his knees.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek yelped, turning and trying to grab onto him to knock him off, but he couldn’t reach his sneaky husband.

“Winning!” Stiles crowed, and he quickly shoved his hands under Derek’s arms and started tickling madly. He bent forward and looked down at Derek’s face.

The werewolf was trying valiantly not to smile, but under Stiles’ unrelenting hands, he let out a barking laugh, then looked sheepishly up at Stiles.

“I win!” Stiles yelled, smirking smugly. Then the timer went off, signaling the end of the five minutes. “And just in time, too!”

Derek shook his head with a smile. “Yes, you did. So what are we going to do tonight?”

“I know when I want!” Stiles declared. He leaned down further to whisper in Derek’s ear, his tone turning sultry, “I want to ride you, Derek. Long and slow.”

Derek swallowed as he looked up at his husband. “Y…yeah. We can definitely do that.”

Stiles grin turned impish. “ _And_ I’m gonna wear a cowboy hat,” he proclaimed with a saucy wink.

“Oh my God, Stiles…” Derek rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. “You’re unbelievable.”

**********

Their clothes were soon strewn all over the bedroom floor. A few pieces actually managed to make it onto some furniture.

Stiles moved sinuously on top of Derek, a cowboy hat perched haphazardly on top of his head. He leaned down to kiss Derek.

“Love you, Derek,” he murmured breathlessly as he kissed his husband. “So much.”

The adoring smile on Derek’s face as he looked up at him made his heart skip a beat. The smile that’s always been only for him. “Love you, too, Stiles.”

It never really mattered who won their silly contests. Whatever happened, they were both winners in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually turned out really sweet. =3 I love when people are so much in love! =3
> 
> If this needs more or different tags, please let me know!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
